The present invention relates to sign holders. More particularly the instant invention relates to a universally adjustable sign holder and ways of securing such a sign holder to a support surface.
Systems for mounting and supporting signs on associated base fixtures have generally required that the sign be housed in a frame with the frame then being secured to a mounting surface of the fixture. All such mounting systems are designed or adapted for a sign of a particular size and thickness. Consequently, a large number of different sizes and shapes of display signs require an equally large number of differently adjusted and configured sign mounting systems. Obviously, a large inventory of such sign mounting systems is costly and difficult to store. Some sign systems are known that have a range of adjustability. However, these require that at least the sign frame structure be modified to accommodate different sizes of signs. Furthermore, such adjustable sign frames are more costly and complex than are the non-adjustable constructions.
It is known to use magnetic attaching means for securing a sign frame to a mounting surface or fixture. Numerous sign frame structures with magnetically attractive mounting systems are known in the art. Recently, a frameless magnetically secured adjustable sign holder system has been developed. This system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,960,258. The disclosure of that patent is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
However, this known sign system is only useful when the mounting surface is made of a magnetic field conductive material. If the mounting surface is made of a plastic or of another non-magnetic material, such as wood, this known frameless sign holder cannot be secured to the support fixture. This known sign holder is also incapable of holding thin sheets of sign material in a sturdy manner so that they do not fall out of the sign holder. Moreover, the known sign holder is not adapted for use on poles or other support bars, nor can it be clipped to a ceiling grid or the like.
Accordingly, it has been considered desirable to develop a new and improved adjustable sign holder which would overcome the foregoing difficulties and others while providing better and more advantageous overall results.